Um presente
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Estou te dando um presente, Rei... Aproveite, porque depois disto esta conversa estará encerrada. Nunca mais voltaremos a tocar neste assunto."


**Um presente**

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon não me pertence.

**Nota da autora: **É provável que a Rei esteja meio fora do personagem... Bom, a Minako também, hehe... De qualquer forma eu achei que valia a pena postar.

Ela estava sentindo o estomago dar cambalhotas. Não era doloroso, era apenas... Uma premonição. Algo iria acontecer, mas Rei nunca sabia se era uma coisa boa ou não. Desde que havia conhecido as garotas eram assim: sempre estava ansiosa por algo que sabia se algum dia iria acontecer.

Durante muito tempo ela ficou pensando se havia algo de errado com ela, sem ter ninguém a recorrer. A única pessoa disponível para esta conversa era o próprio assunto da conversa. Rei ajeitou os cabelos negros atrás das orelhas enquanto tentava se concentrar no seu trabalho de casa, mas era em vão. A sua cabeça sempre voltava a seguir a linha de pensamento que, até então, lutava para abandonar.

"Algum problema, Rei-chan?" – uma voz feminina lhe perguntou.

Rei, por um momento, pensou que estava enlouquecendo de vez.

"Isso é jeito de aparecer, Minako?!" – Rei perguntou extremamente nervosa, não gostava de ser pega com a guarda baixa –"Assim, brotando do nada?"

Minako sorriu docemente enquanto se ajeitava no banco. Não parecia se importar realmente e estava muito mais interessada em arrumar os seus cabelos sobre o próprio ombro.

"Eu te chamei, Rei-chan..." – Minako comentou depois de alguns segundos – "Você não ouviu nem o meu 'bom dia'. Não posso ser acusada por sua desatenção."

Rei sentia vontade de bater na garota a sua frente. Porque, sim, a culpa era toda dela com seus cabelos dourados e brilhantes e todos aqueles sorrisos sem destino, esperando apenas um desavisado para nocautear. Ao pensar nisto, Rei sentiu seu rosto queimar. Mas em que raios ela estava pensando? Era este tipo de coisa que ela precisava evitar, principalmente se Minako estivesse na sua frente a observando com atenção. E, claro, que Rei não estava no seu dia de sorte: Minako parecia mais atenta do que o usual.

"Em quem você estava pensando?" – Minako perguntou a queima roupa, aumentando seu interesse mais ainda ao perceber o desconforto da outra – "Vamos lá! Eu sei que existe alguém!"

"Ao contrário de você, Minako, eu tenho mais o que fazer!" – Rei respondeu agressivamente. O que só fez o sorriso de Minako aumentar mais ainda. – "Pare de rir feito uma boba alegre!"

"Não seja agressiva, Rei-chan!"- Minako estava quase gargalhando.

"Não sou agressiva, você que acha que todo mundo pensa como você e está sempre interessado em alguém!"

"É evidente que você estava pensando em alguém especial..." Minako comentou sem se importar com o olhar mortal que Rei lhe lançava – "Os sinais são claros: desatenção, rubor quando pega em flagrante e, por último e nem por isso menos importante, a negação! Sinais evidentes de que você está apaixonada!"

"Minako, você é louca!" – Rei disparou.

"Confesse, Rei-chan! Eu sou uma especialista em assuntos amorosos!" – Minako estava sorrindo tão brilhantemente que Rei quase de deixou perder na expressão da amiga.

"Você deveria usar esta habilidade toda para algo útil, sabia?" – Rei falou acidamente, não conseguia pensar em nada mais inteligente ou definitivo para acabar com aquela conversa.

"Algo útil como o que?" – Minako perguntou se inclinando um pouco na direção da outra garota.

Rei reagiu sem pensar e isto era uma coisa péssima. Ela se afastou abruptamente alguns centímetros para trás, tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Minako. Em contrapartida, Minako praticamente congelou na mesma posição e fechou os olhos um pouco enquanto observava o rosto de Rei com cuidado.

"O que temos aqui?" – Minako perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas com suavidade.

"Temos **você** não respeitando o **meu** espaço pessoal!" – Rei sibilou em uma tentativa frustrada de esconder o rubor do rosto.

"Você está corando..." – Minako comentou ainda analisando analiticamente o comportamento de Rei.

"É claro que não estou!" – Rei disparou quase em desespero – "Está calor aqui..."

"Engraçado..." – Minako falou pegando enquanto pegava um pouco do próprio cabelo e olhando as pontas com uma atenção fingida – "Eu não acho que está quente e você não estava com calor antes de nós começarmos esta conversa."

"Minako, você não tem outra pessoa para atormentar?" – Rei perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico –"Já que, é evidente, você não tem nada para fazer, além disto."

"Oh..." – Minako levantou o olhar para Rei, com uma suavidade que fez o estomago de Rei dar outras tantas cambalhotas – "Agora estou te atormentando, Rei-chan?"

"Minako..." – Rei tentava usar um tom ameaçador.

"Te atormento além de fazer você sentir calor, porque é obvio que todo esse **calor** começou quando eu cheguei." – Minako continuou ignorando tanto as palavras balbuciadas por Rei quanto a expressão da amiga, que passava da desesperada para revolta em segundos. – "Portanto, posso concluir que você estava pensando em mim?"

"Eu te odeio, Minako!" – Rei murmurou derrotada.

"Eu acho que não odeia, não..." – Minako comentou sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre a perna de Rei, que corou mais ainda – "Acho que é outra coisa."

"Por que você está fazendo isto?" – Rei perguntou, incapaz de reagir em relação a mão que estava sobre a sua perna.

"Porque eu acredito em todas as formas de amor, Rei-chan..." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade.

"I-isso quer dizer que..." – Rei não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"Não, Rei..." – Minako abriu um sorriso que fez toda autoestima de Rei se despedaçar – "Não irei corresponder."

"Então, por que...?" – Rei estava confusa. Minako falava uma coisa e ao mesmo tempo ainda estava com a maldita mão sobre a sua perna, movendo o dedo indicador suavemente pela pele.

"Por que o que, Rei-chan?" – Minako perguntou suavemente.

"Você se diverte com isso, não é?" – Rei disparou em meio a raiva e mágoa. - "Acha incrível que todos a olhem e te achem bonita. Ama a atenção e todo afeto que jogam aos seus pés e, nem por um instante, você pensa em retribuir! Porque na verdade tem um ego enorme e precisa alimentá-lo com isto!"

Minako piscou surpresa e se afastou de Rei com se ela tivesse tomado um choque. A expressão no rosto dela era indecifrável, o que era estranho... Minako, sem qualquer traçado de Sailor Venus, era bem fácil de ler. Rei sentiu que talvez tivesse ido um pouco longe, mas ao mesmo tempo queria falar mais.

"Acredito que isto deveria me... Machucar?" – Minako perguntou sem mudar a expressão facial.

"Qual é o seu maldito problema, Minako?" – Rei perguntou um pouco assustada, mas em parte muito mais nervosa.

Minako sorriu de um jeito que Rei achou, pela primeira vez, desagradável e se aproximou de Rei vagarosamente, como se a desafiasse a afastá-la.

"Você está apaixonada por mim." – Minako murmurou no ouvido de Rei – "E eu não vejo futuro nisto... Infelizmente, existe muito mais coisa entre esta adoração que você acha tão interessante e a realidade da situação. Não se iluda, Rei-chan, meu ego pouco se importa com essas demonstrações."

Rei se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para encarar Minako nos olhos. Ela estava olhando para Minako, mas não conseguia reconhecer a amiga. As palavras, a situação, nada daquilo parecia com Minako.

"Rei-chan..." – Minako a chamou como se quisesse que ela voltasse a realidade – "Não faça isso com você."

"Eu não fazer isso comigo?" – Rei perguntou abafando uma risada histérica – "Quem está fazendo alguma coisa aqui é você."

"Então não permita que eu faça isso." – Minako respondeu com seriedade.

"Minako, você está me rejeitando! Você tem noção disso?" – Rei perguntou magoada. Não era possível que Minako era capaz de falar tão calmamente assim enquanto o seu coração estava em pedaços.

"Tenho..." – Minako murmurou quieta. E, pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa constrangedora começou, Rei percebeu algum tipo de emoção em Minako. Não era bem claro para ela que emoção era está, mas, pelo menos, Minako não estava feliz e saltitante. Rei olhou demoradamente, esperando algum tipo de reação.

"Você é malvada..." – Rei sussurrou – "Eu estava quieta. Você me expos para depois me afastar. Isto é doloroso, sabia?"

"Rei, vamos nos concentrar no que é importante..." – Minako respondeu com calma – "Isto que você está sentindo não vai te trazer nenhum bem. Eu não posso fazer isso por você, mas ao mesmo tempo preciso de você. Você é minha melhor amiga, meu braço direito... Eu acredito que ser sincera com você é melhor que mentir."

"Você precisa de mim..." – Rei repete vagarosamente, saboreando as palavras – "Mas eu te quero."

"Confesso que é um clichê, mas não se pode ter tudo na vida." – Minako usava um tom neutro. Rei odiava o profissionalismo que o tom de voz de Minako tinha.

Rei olhou mais uma vez para Minako com o olhar perdido. A loira suspirou com se não se conformasse com tudo aquilo e se inclinou um pouco mais sobre Rei e a beijou com suavidade. Rei arregalou os olhos, alarmada, e olhando para os lados.

"Minako, nós estamos em público!" – Rei sussurrou com urgência.

"Eu não estou conversando com o público..." – Minako murmurou contrariada – "Estou te dando um presente, Rei... Aproveite, porque depois disto esta conversa estará encerrada. Nunca mais voltaremos a tocar neste assunto."

Minako fala com a mesma seriedade da Sailor Venus, mas Rei dificilmente conseguiria prestar atenção a este detalhe. Ela estava tão próxima que quando falava, a respiração acariciava o rosto de Rei. Rei estava completamente atordoada com a presença de Minako e foi incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação quando Minako puxou o rosto dela pela nuca e a beijou de novo. Desta vez o beijo não foi delicado. Minako a beijou com a boca aberta, exigindo que a outra garota fizesse o mesmo. Rei sentiu seu corpo explodir em diversas sensações que ela não conseguiria explicar enquanto Minako a beijava com tanta paixão. Mas, da mesma forma que aquilo começou, terminou. Minako se afastou cuidadosamente da outra garota e a encarou com carinho, ou pelo menos Rei gostaria que fosse, e acariciou o rosto dela.

"Volte a fazer o que estava fazendo antes."- apesar do tom suave que Minako usava, era explicito que isto era uma ordem – "Amanhã, nós conversamos."

"S-sim..." – Rei só foi capaz de gaguejar a resposta enquanto via Minako saindo da mesa e dando um tchauzinho para ela.


End file.
